Scorch The Sandwing.
Scorch is a male Sandwing and a member of the fire squad. He was the helper of Opal the kangaroo to kill Flowey using a fatal virus. Life: As a Sandwing child, Scorch was the only child of his family. His dad was a Skywing while his mother was a Sandwing. His father would always leave the cave while his mother ignored him. He was then was taken away by DPD (dragonet protection dragons) due to his cave not being fit for him. When he was taken, he decided to roam the streets of Planet Jade. When he came across a Skywing, he thought it was his father, but it was not. Her name was, this time is not clip, but is her 7 year old brother roadrunner, who was assigned by clip to recruit new members. When one of the dragons (who protect dragonets) came out and discovered a Skywing, but one of them was being stupid and sold him for 12 Serbs. As he became the member of the fire squad, he now recieved the rank "admiral sandwing" from clip and roadrunner. Personality: When scorch was young, he was silent, sad, depressed, lonely and unloved. His parents abused him all the time by abandoning him and ignoring him. Then when he got older, he realized they were crazy and he became an angry, cruel, morbid and vigilant Sandwing. Everytime he let his guard down, his parents would always make him vulnerable for others to attack. Then he would attack anyone who would call him "flamey", "fire" or "oasis." He is also an arrogant, out-going and sometimes stubborn. He is also sassy at times, loving to scout, polyp and clip, sometimes funny to Alaska (since Icewings and Sandwings are allies to each other during the Great War), and usually he could be seductive during holidays, being naughty around the female members. Appearance: Scorch is usually unlike a sandwing, wears glasses, has brown streaks along his stomach, with a lazy eye, and also sometimes changes color when he is in water. Abilities: He has different abilities. Scorch can shoot fire from his (surprise!) mouth, use his death stare (oh god, that MK8 reference), use his cannon to shoot anyone into planet panthera for safety or planet Vulpes as a punishment. Usually with his cannon, he sometimes enjoys shooting his favorite things into planet Panthera, also his least favorite things in planet Vulpes. For planet Panthera, everyone shot on that planets lives a happy life, but for planet Vulpes, not every dragon makes it there. Alliances with Scout: When there had been a death of a baby lightwing, clip assigned scorch and scout to find the killers. They notice it was flame, and they battled him to the death. After the bloody fight, flame was injured and out of breath. Scorch was about to finish him off, but clip looked at her family photo and noticed flame was her father. She found scorch, scout and flame and stopped scorch from killing him. She just reported him back to the fire squad and asked why he killed a baby lightwing. The reason for this was he was mind-controlled by Ivy and was ordered to kill one. Death: After sending Hexwings into death camps, Scorch was ordered to be a security guard and look-out for the fire squad hideout. As soon as this was spread from Queen Ivy to Queen Blaze, she refused, but then she had to or else her alliances get killed. Then, Queen Blaze snuck up on Scorch, walked behind him and stabbed him in the back and covered his mouth. He died instantly. Resurrection: After mourning for Scorch for twelve hours, Clip decided to revive him using the seven dragon souls and Scorch was brought back to life. The female members were happy and they fell for Scorch. Category:SandWings Category:Males Category:Content (LionessTheNightwing) Category:Characters